


Cravings

by glassandroses



Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses Oneshots [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Pregnant Elain Archeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses
Summary: Azriel would do anything for his wife, especially now that she’s pregnant with their child. That includes scouring the city streets for anything remotely edible for his wife’s cravings.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681879
Kudos: 22





	Cravings

Elain was restless. She kept tossing and turning, but she couldn't get comfortable. Her pillows had been knocked off the bed and the covers had tangled themselves around her. She was surprised that she hadn’t woken her husband, but then again, the man had been so exhausted recently that she was sure he could sleep through anything.

She rubbed her belly, which seemed as if it was growing more and more every minute. “Mummy can’t sleep. Are you asleep, baby?” she whispered into the dark. Elain sighed and sat up, her feet resting on the carpet beside the bed. She couldn’t sleep, therefore, she had to do something.

Then she realized she was hungry. Really hungry. More specifically, for pizza. Hot, gooey, cheesy, pizza. Elain’s mouth watered at the thought. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep without having some delicious pizza in her stomach.

Elain turned over to face Azriel and shook his shoulder. "Az," she whispered.

"Hm?" He answered groggily and turned over to face her. She gave him her best doe eyes, and he always fell into the spell of them. He reached for her hand and began to fiddle with her wedding band. “What’s wrong, my love?”

"I want pizza." Elain said simply.

"What? Pizza?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to look at the bedside clock, which flashed angrily back at him. “Elain, it's two in the morning!"

"So?" She pressed as she rubbed her stomach gently. “I’m hungry. You’ll be the best husband ever. I’ll even let you have some.” Elain singsonged, trying to entice him into going for her.

Azriel sighed as he remembered his wife’s current condition. "Fine." He sat up and grabbed his phone, looking up 24-hour pizza places.

Elain squealed giddily, hugging onto her husbands’ spare arm. "Thank you."

"Mhm." Azriel muttered, clearly agitated from having been awoken so early.

Elain was silent for a moment, gazing at Azriel’s messy hair in the light glowing from his phone. "I love you."

Azriel turned to look at Elain, then placed a quick kiss on her forehead, tucking a lock of her hair behind an ear. "I love you, too." Then he grabbed his hoodie and car keys and left the flat. 

He is so good to me, Elain thought as she unsuccessfully tried adjusting her position again. He deals with me in times like these, my mood swings, my sudden cravings... She finally gave up and slumped back down in bed, waiting for her cheesy, hot deliciousness to come home to her. And her pizza too, of course.

* * *

The door to the pizza place chimed as Azriel walked in. The place was decorated with black and white pictures of New York, typical to any New York style pizza parlor. He walked up to the vacant counter and dinged the bell for assistance.

A chubby man with an apron walked out from what Azriel assumed was the kitchen. "Welcome to New York Pizza 24, what can I get you?" The grumpy man said with a tone of annoyance.

"I'll get a large cheese pizza to go, please." Azriel muttered, holding back a deep sigh.

"Uh huh," The man typed the order into the cash register. "Any toppings?"

"Oh... um, let me just call my wife and ask her." Azriel said and noticed the man roll his eyes. He dialed Elain's number and pressed call. He got through almost immediately. "Elain, what toppings do you want?"

"Ooh, didn't think about that, did we?" Elain practically shouted through the phone with a giggle. "Um... How about- no wait, I want- no, uh..."

"Look, dude," The man from behind the counter groaned. "Can you just get your wife to choose something?"

"Sir, could you give us a minute?" Azriel said politely. The man sneered at him and walked into the kitchen. Azriel held the phone back up to his ear. "Did you make a decision, Elain?"

"I want pineapple and anchovies."

"Pineapple and-" Azriel took a steadying breath, used to his wife’s sudden liking of weird food by now. "Okay, love. I'll see you in a few. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye!" Elain hung up the phone.

The rude man walked back out from the kitchen holding a dirty rag. "Did'ja wife make a decision or not?"

"Pineapple and anchovies, please."

The man grumbled something incoherent as he slung the rag on his shoulder and typed it all in on the cash register. "Your total is $12.76."

Azriel swiped his credit card and the man went back into the kitchen to make the pizza. 

"Have a good night." Azriel said as he walked out the door only to hear no response.

* * *

_Pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza PIZZA._

That was the only coherent thought that was going through Elain's head as she waited for her husband to return. When she heard the front door open, she hopped out of bed and would've run to him if it wasn't for the huge baby in her stomach.

"You're back!" She wrapped her arms around her husband and took the pizza.

"Pineapple and anchovies," Azriel sighed. "Just like you asked."

Elain set the pizza box on the table and flipped the lid open. She smiled and licked her lips, but seconds later her smile faltered and tears filled her eyes. "Um, Az…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Did they get your order wrong?"

"No, no, it’s not that, it's just..." A tear streamed down her face.

"What is it, Elain?" Azriel looked at her with concern, coming to his wife’s side and stroking his thumb across her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Elain sighed and looked up at him. "I'm more in a mood for chips now."

Azriel blinked, barely able to process what she said. When he did, he had to resist the urge to slam his head on a desk multiple times. “What?”

Elain shied away from him this time, a look of embarrassment and nervousness on her face. “I’m kinda not in the mood for pizza anymore?” She worded it like a question.

Azriel groaned, “Elain...” He drawled out her name.

She threw her hands up in surrender. “M’sorry!”

Azriel shook his head, pulling her close to him and laying a light kiss to her temple. “I love you so much, you know that, right?”

A small smile graced Elain’s face as she nodded. “I love you too.”

Azriel smoked, kissing her temple again before grabbing his keys and going out to find some chips in the early morning.


End file.
